Ca nous pousse
by Coline7373
Summary: A year after 'The Dawn Treader', the five actors who played the Kings and Queens of Narnia all treaded different paths. However, it didn't prevent them from still being all friends. That is, until an event so rare it shouldn't happen happened...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Ca nous pousse (_translation : It push us)_

**Fandom:** Chronicles of Narnia, sort of, as it's a reality fic (thought _not real_)

**Author:** Coline7373  
**Pairing:** Edmund/Caspian as Skandar/Ben  
**Rating:** NC-17 (I think... for now, it's soft. But I think I will put explicit homosexuel fornicating down the road)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. C.S. Lewis is lord of all (and everything affiliates to whoever buy the rights). Whatever I write is in no way, shape or form a reflection, insinuation or retelling of reality. It is just a fiction.  
**Notes:** As there isn't a Ben or Skandar options as characters, I put Edmund and Caspian. But it is _not_ a reincarnation fic where Edmund and Caspian are reborn as Skandar and Ben. This _is _a fic about Skandar and Ben.

I am in no way encouraging homosexual and underage/of age and 10-years-gape relationship. I am just writting about it. It's _**FICTIONAL,**_ buddy!

**Warnings: **Slash and Mpreg. Don't like it, don't read it.

It happened on a fairly normal day. A day slighty more special than the others because they were all themselves at Ben's flat. The days where they happened to alm be in London at the same time were so rare nowadays that every time it happen, they did something all together. It could be as elaborate as participating in a play for a found-rising charity and as simple as just hanging together.

And here they were, Will, Anna, Georgie, Skandar and Ben, drinking tea on a rainy afternon in Ben's spacious kitchen, swapping jokes and tradding stories like it was going out of style. There was an euphory in the air, a giddiness that made them progressively bolder, louder, as the evening wore on as thought drunk on each other presence.

This is when it happened.

-My goddness, exclaims Anna, Skandar, what on Earth are you _eating?_

-Is it human? Asks tentatively Georgie.

They all laught as they look upon the content of Skandar bowl. Without any dicerning consistence, the ungodly mix of dulll and violent color alone were enought to nausea.

-I will have you know, Skandar retorts in a very dignified fashion, that it taste very good.

As if to prove his point, he took a spoonfull and swallow it slowly with obvious relish admist the disgusted protestations.

-Seriously, Skan, adds Peter, what on did you put in it? He took the spoon resting on the side of the bowl, scoop up a bit of the mixture and let it drop sluggishly for everybody to see. Everyone laught as even Skandar had the grace to look apologetic.

-It look so disgusting it should be forbidden to eat in compagny, proclames Peter.

Georgie nodds like he had pronounce an universal pearl of wisdom.

-It look so disgusting it should be forbidden to eat it, _at all_, said Anna with a morbid look on her face, as thought it was too horrible so watch yet too bizarre to look away.

-It look so disgusting, confides Ben with the gravest expression in a hushed silence, that after seeing him eat this for a week, I will never be able to look at scrambled eggs, vania ice-cream, ketchup and cucumber the same way ever again.

In the midst of incredulous laughters and indignant shouts of sympathy, Georgie said " He's like a pregnant woman!"

As his friends howl in laughter, trying to out do one other by imitating waddling pregnant women stuffing themselves, Skandar found his laught stuck in his throat.

A suspicious feeling was slowly uncurling in his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Ca nous pousse (_translation : It pushs us)_

**Fandom:** Chronicles of Narnia, sort of, as it's a reality fic (thought _not real_)

**Author:** Coline7373  
**Pairing:** Edmund/Caspian as Skandar/Ben  
**Rating:** NC-17 (I think... for now it's soft but I think of putting explicit homosexuel fornicating down the roads)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. C.S. Lewis is lord of all (and everything affiliates to whoever buy the rights).

Whatever I write is in no way, shape or form a reflection, insinuation or retelling of reality. It is just a fiction.  
**Notes:** As there isn't a Ben or Skandar options as characters, I put Edmund and Caspian. But it is _not_ a reincarnation fic where Edmund and Caspian are reborn as Skandar and Ben. This _is _a fic about Skandar and Ben.

I am in no way encouraging homosexual and underage/of age and 10-years-gape relationship. I am just writting about it. It's _**FICTIONAL,**_ buddy!

**Warnings: **Slash and Mpreg. Don't like it, don't read it.

"-Skan, is that you?"

Skandar curses himself from where he had been trying to enter quietly into Ben's condo and answers with his best 'normal voice'.

"-Yeah, how the script is coming along?"

"-Horrid."

Skan laugh despite himself and he could see in his mind, Ben smiling back softly, sprawled on the couch where he had been trying to figure out his new role.

Usually, Skandar love to watch him in those first stages. Ben would try different types of voice, facial expressions, accents, mannerisms, speeds of speach until he own completly the character. He gave them such an identity, down to the last detail, that afterward you wonder how you could ever had imagine the role played differently.

But today, he had other things on his mind.

"-Need a piss, he called out."

"-Thanks," laught Ben. "I didn't need to know that."

Skandar made his way to the toilets and shakily close the door with clamy hands. _Relax,_ he told himself, _zero point one percent of chance of it happening per habitant, considering there is seven milliard habitants on this planet... Well, you can__'__t be that unlucky._ He exhales slowly and wipes his hands on his jeans. _No reason to worry. It__'__s just to be sure. Okay, how does it work again?_

Skandar fumbles with the box and curses his trembling fingers. He quickly read the notice then put it back in the box to take the band he need to pee on. As he did it, he wonder vaguely if girls felt as stupid as he did doing this. Once he's done, he put the band on the counter, wash his hands and go sit on the toilet seat. He taps nervously with his foot for a moment then look at his watch. Not even a minute had pass. He stood up and pass back and forth, sit down, stood up again, fiddle with the paper and look at the time. Two minutes. He stood up with an exasperated sigh when a knock on the door made him jump.

"-You okay in there?"

"-Yes. Fine."

There was a moment of silence and Skandar pray Ben would just go away. He tried for a more cheerfull voice.

"-I'm wanking on pictures of Clive Owen in his new movie. Don't feel too jealous. At your age, I know you can't help being a hairless boy."

As he had hope, it make Ben laught.

"-Get out of there and I will show you who's the'boy'."

The sound of his feet moved away and Skandar exhales in relief. Well, it wouldn't be a bad idea to read the critic movie mag. Always good to know what people have to say about their performance, as long as it was constructive.

Killing Bono, he found, has good critics while the drama he played in has provoke many different opinions. People found his acting sound, yet playing such a deep and serious character in an independant british movie right after Narnia didn't get the approbation of everybody.

Some people said it was too soon after the fairy tale type of work to be able to be credible and that he should have played a comedy or two as a transition.

Some said they could only see Edmund Pevensie, not Tom, during the movie and he ruined it movie for them. At last, a fewer but more influent number found his choice daring and '... it bear its fruits. Skandar Keynes, no longer Kiddy King, trouble you with maturity and ambiguity. A devious hero with his cowardly moments you can't help but love and never know whether to condamn or cheer on...'

Criticism is better for one's reputation than indifference. Besides, he may have losesome of his Disney fans but he had finally picked the right of the right people. The kind of interest that could , eventually, get you a invitation on the red carpet, in a few years. When you get that kind of recognition, you can truly call yourself an accomplished artist. The thought that he move people enought to receive these comment…

Ben was a more main stream actor because of his look but Skandar knew he whish different role. The kind of role Skandar was finally playing. This common ideal had always be a strong bond between them. Skandar wish for it to stay that way now that he was the right path and Ben still has some way to go.

Beside, giving up roles for teenager audiance was more pratical. One day, they will have come out to the public and when that happened, they will need a faithful public who will care more about their performance than who they sleep with. He didn't want to hide all his life and have to found excuse about why he didn't have a girlfriend. Ben was flirting dangerously around the edge as it was. Nearly thirty and no girl in sight? Yeah, right.

Everyday they risk their carriers and should they be discovered before they came clean to the public on their own, the consequences would be terrible. Not that the aftermath wasn't going to hellish but there was no need to add fuel to the fire. At least, people tend to appreciate the honesty of those who come out voluntarily. What Skandar fear the most was the consequences for Ben.

He was the one who was going to get the worst of the blame. He was ten years older than Skandar and they met when Skandar wasn't yet of age. People will call him depraved for lusting after a teenager, a boy that he swayed to loose moral abusing the trust people in charge of Skandar placed in him and Skandar's naive friendship. There was going to be rumors of influencing, dubious consent and manipulation when it wasn't going to out right black-mail.

For himself, he will be paint as either a brainless victim leaded to the autel of vice to be slaughtered like a lamb or a demon child possessed by lewdness deceiving people with an innocent face to better satisfy his appetites. He knew for he has seen it happen. Just thinking about it made Skandar want to scream at people of the unfairness of it all and to mind their own buisness. It wasn't this kind of behavior he was going to convince poeple of his maturité, thought, so he abstains.

Skandar scolds himself. As it hadn't happen yet, there was no need to fret about it now. He put the mag down and went to see the pregnance test.

Wait…

He takes out the notice again. When there was a plus sign, it means…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! 

I haven't post all week but it's coming for sure. It's growing longer than usual so I'm waiting to reach the point in the timeline of the plot I decided was the end of the third chapter.

For those interested, I discovered a site more appropriate for Ben/Skandar shipping so I'm relocating there.

It's called Narnia Real Personn Fics or **narnia_rpf**

If you're interressed in those kind of pairings, go check it out. It's a glod mine! :D

For the other, well if you aren't interressed in real-life pairing, I doubt you're reading my fic anyway….

Thanks for all the help and encouragements I got! I'm not closing my account so if you feel like reviewing, no problem.

See you at **narnia_rpf**! :D


End file.
